are baby
by yomomma turd face
Summary: Carly and SAM want a baby


Carly and sam where walking home from school they ran into freddie ever since carly came out to him and sam he has been avoiding them since. Carly tried to date a lot of girls but something was missing well carly and sam where sitting in carly's apartment drinking pepi cola and watching true life on mtv when sam suddenly rolled out on to carly's lap carly was what the hell sam was doing but at the same time it was turning her on at the same time then when carly thought it could not get any worse sam sat up right next to carly and said you know something carly I love you carly made eyes big as saucers when sam said that they sat in silece for 5 minutes before sam said I got to go carly said wait but sam ran faster than carly she ran to the house crying no one was there she jumped on the bed and cried all night.

she woke up at 5:00 on problem was it was a school day but being sam she did not care she got up and went to shower she made herself . a breakfast of pancakes and bacon then she watched tv that's when her mom came home looking fucked up she said to sam in the sweetest voice she could use is something wrong you look like you've been crying? She said oh it's nothing I watched a sad movie damit she said something stupid she never cries when she watches a movie her mom just sighed she was about to enter her room when sam said what happened you look like hell her mother said I partied all night sam just smiled and went to her room to check her cell phone to see if carly called damn she said in surprise 24 calls from carly and 57 text messages either I love you or please call me or I miss you sam couldn't take it any more she layed down on the bed but the things that went from cry's to sobs but sadly her mother heard her she knocked on her daughter 's door sam yelled what do you want she said in a nice voice sam can I talk to you please sam said fine and her mother came in

She said what's wrong sweetie all sam could say was mom I'm gay her mother was'nt supriesd when sam said that she's seen the way she looked at carly when she came over her mother said sweetie who ever you love counts sam was happy to hear her mothers loving words instead of hearing her freaking out then sam said I love carly her mother said I know sam say's what do you mean her mother says I've seen the way you look and talk to her and when one of you say something serious you both look like you want to kiss sam says oh then her mother notices sam's phone and the calls carly made she picks it up and say's go to her and tell her how you feel sam say's but I did well her mother say's second times the charm as sam knocks on carl's door she see's shelby marx and carly kissing on carly's couch carly open's her eye and see's sam but sam is running and carly is looking in shock.

carly's pov

I saw sam and as much as I wanted to run after her I wanted to be with shelby then as I stop kissing shelby ask's is something wrong and all I could say was s –sam ss-sam sam she say's where then I catch myself and say she was just here and she… shelby cut's me off saying you love her don't you and all I could do was stare and say nothing she walks out I try to talk to her but she say's yelling if you love sam why did you call me crying saying I love you! She walks out and I sit there crying I try to talk to spencer but all he say's is which one do you love and in that department I can't say a thing I walk out and and see if I can talk to freddy I knock on his door and he said who is it I say it's me carly there was a minute of silence and the door clicks open and I say I need to talk to you he look like he's goning to say something else but he say's come in we sit on his bed and he say's what do you want to talk about I say I love sam and then he says's oh I say ikonw it's hard for you to hear this but ineed your help he nod's slowly I say I need help to choose who I lve he say's what do you mean I say I love selby to he say's you mean shelby marx yes I say he looks at me sadly and say's so what can we do I say I nee help to choose who I love he say's well who do you love and I say I think I love sam more he say's well here's how to choose he print's a picture of sam and shelby ane tapes them on the wall he gives me a dart and say's you're heart will guide you to which one you love then he say's know imagine all the good times you had with shelby and sam I close my eyes and I throw the dart I hear a tap sound that makes my heart drop I take the blindfold off I hit sam

I thank you freddy for helping me and I walk back to my apartment and I now understand who I love sam the reason is I knew shelby and me could not last she always's yells at me I should go to sam's house and talk to her as iwalk up to sam's house I play out my words and iknock on the front door her mom answers sam is in her room and let's me in I waked to sam's room and knocked she yelled who is it I say calry she say's come in I was surprised to hear that I thought she would yell to go away but I sat on her computer chair she said so what do you want to talk about say I love you I called shebly on the way here and broke up with her I know I was wrong but when you said I love I was surprised and as much I wanted to say something I couldn't but I never want to leave you then she say's promise no to cheat I say yes then she leans in and kisses me I kiss her back and we sat together all night in each others arms.


End file.
